


Magical Jamilams

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: (I don't know how to summary, here's the Tumblr ask for this one)Can you do jamilams with trans john and john is secretly magic but hides it because he doesn't have permission to talk about it and he wanted to keep thomas and alex safe and thomas and alex doesmt know john was being chased after and one day the two come back from work and see john gone and sees a note saying that they have john and that the two needed to pay a certain amount of money before a certain date if they wanted john back and the ones who kidnapped john torture and rape john for fun





	Magical Jamilams

"Here we go. The final box,” Thomas sighed as he put down the last of John’s things. He hadn’t had particularly much in total, but moving was always such an arduous task.

“Thank you guys.. I really could’ve done this myself.”

“Nonsense,” Alexander insisted. “We’re your boyfriends. We should be able to help you with things like this.”

John smiled at that. Boyfriends… And he had two of them. And, now, he was moving in with them. “I still appreciate the help.. And, because you helped so much, I’m not letting either of you help me unpack a thing. I can handle that all on my own.”

Alexander shook his head and moved to grab a box, but John beat him to it, putting his hands on top of the box.

“No way, Alex. You two hardly let me lift a finger and this is all my stuff. I packed it up, I can unpack it just as easily.” He checked the time. “I’ll start tomorrow. If I see one box out of place, it’ll be like I never moved into that bed.”

Thomas chuckled. “Fine. Let’s let him be.” He put a hand on the back of Alexander’s shoulders and led him out of the room. The house was big enough for all three to be able to share the master bedroom and all have a separate room, which was most all of John’s stuff was.

John smiled and began unpacking and putting everything where he thought it belonged, feeling like he was missing something.. He had everything he needed.. His head shot up as he heard soft, bouncy steps behind him, whipping his head around and finding his childhood stuffed bunny about to wander out.

He dove to the floor and picked it up, taking the charm from around its neck. That was right. After running out of space, he put his stuffed animals in a box of charms. At least it was only the bunny that came to life and not a dog or some other real noise making animal. He smiled to himself and separated them carefully, not wanting another one to come to life.

A few boxes in, he wished he could’ve stopped it. Two hands were wrapped around his neck and he was pulled down into it, a simple note being left in his place.

Alexander came to check on him a few hours later, worried by how quiet it was. “John?..” He looked around the room. “John, if you’re hiding, it’s not funny. We’re worried about you downstairs.” He kept looking until he saw the note, an envelope with a wax seal.

He carefully opened it and saw a golden hologram of- “John!”

Thomas ran upstairs when he heard the yelling and watched the hologram in amazement until he realized that it was displaying his boyfriend in trouble, in pain. He was tied up to a chair and there was a string of blood running down the side of his face.

After a few seconds, another figure appeared behind him, a metal rod in his hand and another appeared a bit farther forward.

“Glad to see you finally found this note. We were told you were both humans, so you might not understand this, but John here is in a bit of trouble with us. You see, he dared steal something from us not too long ago and we don’t appreciate having our toys stolen. His name was Gilbert and he was such fun to play with. So, here’s our deal. Either you find Gilbert and bring him back or we keep John as our plaything instead.”

“What is this? What are you talking about, we’re humans?”

“Oh, didn’t John ever tell you? He’s magic.”

John looked down at his feet, shamed that he couldn’t keep this from those who he vowed to keep away from it.

“There’s no such thing as magic.”

“Oh, really? You see this?” He pointed at the other guy. “He is holding a pure iron rod. It does nothing to humans, such as himself, but to someone with John’s kinds of powers….” He pointed back at the guy, giving him his cue to press the rod against John’s arm.

He let out ear piercing, blood curdling screams, just from that cool bar of metal being pressed to his neck.

After a few seconds, he let it go and John fell forward, limp and weak.

Alexander thought he was going to throw up.

“Again. Bring us our play thing or we’ll keep this one instead. You have one week.”

“Wait! What was the name?..” Thomas asked reluctantly.

“Gilbert Lafayette. Good luck. Don’t bother taking this to the cops, they’ll never believe you.” He paused for a second before seeming to remember something. “Oh! And I’d hurry, if I were you.” He moved back towards John and put his hands on his shoulders. “There is one thing we could never get from him that we could get from John.” He moved one of his hands down to John’s chest and the other down to his crotch, both making him squirm uncomfortably.

That was the last thing they saw before the signal cut out.

“Laf?.. We have to give him up for…”

Thomas nodded. “I know it’s hard, but they’re going to rape John.. And you heard what they said, they never did that to Laf. I love Lafayette like a brother, but John… He’s our John..”

“I can’t just sit back and let you do this. This isn’t right!”

“None of this is right! Let’s at least tell him what’s happening.”

“He gets a say in what happens. I’m not just losing my brother like that.”

And that’s exactly what they did. They went to Lafayette’s house, the iron gates seeming a lot more meaningful now, and knocked on the door.

Lafayette opened the door as cheery as ever… His expression dropping as he saw theirs.

“We need to talk…” Thomas muttered.

He nodded and let them inside, sitting on a chair and letting them take the couch, not that they needed the space, as huddled as they were.

Alexander showed him the letter and just seeing the seal seemed to be enough to send Lafayette into a panic, his eyes widening in shock as he jumped up and over the back of his chair, cowering behind it.

Alexander glared at Thomas. Did he really want to send him back?

Thomas glared back. Did he really want John to suffer instead?

“W… Where did you get that?..”

“They have John..” Thomas began. “And they said the only way to get him back was to give you back..”

“But we’re not going to make you do anything,” Alexander added on, shooting Thomas a quick glare before going back to his friend behind the chair, leaving the envelope on the table. “We don’t know anything about magic, so we need you either way.. What should we do?..”

Lafayette looked up at him, his expression serious. “There’s only one thing to do…”

The three guys in charge had let John out of his ties… But to an awful alternative, pinning him to the ground as they took turns with him and pressing iron into his skin, laughing at the way it made his body tense up and ignoring how he screamed.

They were interrupted by their message spell opening up.

The leader tutted, taking his turn kneeling in front of John. “Get it, Samuel. Lee can hold his arms down just fine.”

“Yes sir.” He got up and went over, eyes wide as he saw Gilbert there, face determined, but fearful.

“You made a deal. Me for him. Meet me at the beach, tonight. My friends will be there to take their John back” And, with that simple statement, he hung up.

Samuel grinned and went back over. “Sir! Its Gilbert! He said to meet him at the beach tonight. He’s willing to do the exchange.”

He tutted. “I’m not so sure anymore. This is nice. And it’s so much easier than waiting for one to walk by an alley.”

“Well,” the one by John’s arms began, “we did make a deal. You never break a deal, sir.”

He rolled his eyes. “Damn it, Lee.. Fine. Just let me have my fun until tonight.”

“You can’t hog him all to yourself,” Lee protested.

“I can do what I want. You two want to give him up, fine.”

They both shut their mouths that time, both unsure if they really wanted to give John back up and not wanting to talk back to their leader.

That night, they took John to the beach, haphazardly dressed and with red welts all over his skin. Lafayette was waiting for them by a car, where Thomas and Alexander were waiting.

John’s eyes went wide as he saw who was there and shook his head, urging his friend to leave.

But Lafayette would do no such thing. Instead, he stepped forward, visibly shaking.

“A deal’s a deal..”

“A deal’s a deal.” George pushed John forward and Thomas rushed out the car, getting him and putting him in the back with… Lafayette?..

He smiled and hugged John. “A simple clone spell. It used to fool them all the time.”

“But… But what if they find out?..”

“Don’t worry about that.”

Thomas drove backwards in the sand and a long, chain came out of the ground, rounding up the three and the clone, which disappeared on contact.

“What? No!” George cried out as he and his two minions were tied up.

Alexander threw a letter outside, detailing every crime that he knew the three committed before Thomas unhooked the front of the chain and drove them away.

It was on the news that the three had been caught and jailed, though John refused to watch it, swaddled in warm pajamas and being spoiled ever since he got back, not that he minded.

It was peaceful. It was sweet. And they were happy.


End file.
